


Fleeting Lucidity

by IantojJackh



Series: Mmom [5]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 19:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/815218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IantojJackh/pseuds/IantojJackh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day was a human resources nightmare with the harassment, blackmail and anything and everything in between.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fleeting Lucidity

**Title** : Fleeting Lucidity  
 **Author** : [](http://iantojjackh.livejournal.com/profile)[**iantojjackh**](http://iantojjackh.livejournal.com/)  
 **Summary** : The day was a human resources nightmare with the harassment, blackmail and anything and everything in between.  
 **Characters** : Ianto and Lisa  
 **Rating** : PG  
 **Spoilers** : Set pre-series with some spoilers for Cyberwoman  
 **Warnings** : None really  
 **Word count** : ~1000  


  
**_Fleeting Lucidity_ **

Ianto felt as if he needed the hottest shower possible to wash away the filth and disgust that had invaded every inch of him, inside and out. The day was a human resources nightmare with the harassment, blackmail and anything and everything in between. 

There were still three hours before Suzie was set to arrive and Ianto had no idea how she would react to his news. She had seen the devastation of what the Cybermen did first hand and it could go either way once she saw the half converted one. 

"Ianto!" The low growl of pain pulled Ianto back to reality.

"You're awake." Ianto suppressed a whimper at hearing the distress in Lisa's voice. He thought he had given Lisa enough pain medication so that she would have slept for at least another hour. 

"Why were you gone for so long? I woke up and you were gone. You are always here when I wake." Panic and fear filled Lisa's voice in a rare moment of perfect lucidity. 

"I'm sorry," Ianto apologised as he prepared the next dose of pain medication and injected it. "I got stuck at work. Everything we heard about Three was true, especially about Harkness. If it moves, he will try to seduce it. It's like working on the Island of Misfit Toys." He looked nervous as the acid in his stomach churned as he thought about Jack and Suzie. He wondered which of them he would have to sleep with to get Lisa the help she needed. There was a part of him knew that it would probably be both and Ianto was not sure which one was more terrifying. Jack, because the Welshman had never been attracted to another man before or Suzie, because she set off the creep vibes.

"Did he try something with you?"

Ianto closed his eyes and sucked his teeth. He could feel the Captain's hot breath dancing across the hairs on the back of his neck. The sweet breath working its way into Ianto's body through his pores, turning on very pleasure sensor as he fantasied about Jack's hands kneading out all the tension that had his muscles tied up in knots.

"Harkness tried, but I put him in his place and made it clear that if he tried again I would make him an eunuch." Ianto did threaten Jack using those words, but they were not taken seriously. Jack, of course, made some lewd comment that if his penis was cut off that he could regrow a new one because it had happened before and the spare could be used to double his Jack pleasure. Just thinking about the lame line caused Ianto to roll his eyes. Who seriously would believe the story of the regenerative manhood; all impressive nine inches of it? The nine inches came from Jack's boasting and one day the Welshman promised he would have to use a measuring tape to get the correct measurements. After all, measuring tapes never lie. Ianto mentally smacked himself as he started to wonder if the new penis would be an exact replica or would it be different. Would it be shorter or longer? Would it be thicker or thinner? Would a massage it help it grow?

  
Lisa, even in her altered state saw that mentally Ianto had checked out. "What did he do to you, husband?" She sought Ianto's hand to reassure him. 

"You remember?" Ianto's heart broke and the guilt erupted, infecting him, making Ianto feel like the lowest scum for allowing himself to partake in the twisted fantasy. This had been the first time since the failed conversion that Lisa remembered they had been married for just under two weeks before the attack. 

"Remember what?" The fleeting lucidity was gone and pain clouded everything. The medicine had not taken effect yet and Ianto prayed that it would soon. It amazed him that Lisa had made it this long, knowing that the pain Lisa was in was immense but she managed to keep fighting. 

"Nothing. Don't worry about it. Is there anything I can get you?" Ianto's lip trembled. Most people would only see the monster mostly covered metal, not the real person underneath that Ianto loved for the last four years. 

"It hurts so much. Why does it hurt? Where am I? You...you...you will be up up up upgraded. Nooooooooooo! Stop." A pitiful wail echoed in the room. "Ianto, I don't think I'm going to make it. Please make the pain stop. Shut up, human."

Ianto choked back a sob as he watched the visible struggle of Lisa battle for control with her cyber side. "It's going to be all right, Lisa. Hopefully I can get you into the hub tonight. I found someone to help us get you in and hopefully I will hear from that doctor from Japan soon. Then things will be like they were and we can finally have the life we always wanted." He leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on Lisa's lips.

"We can get married like we've talked about. A nice summer garden wedding. It's too cold now in December." Lisa's face lit up talking about the possibility of getting married. It was clear the medication had done its job and she was no longer in pain. "I love you so much, Ianto. You're the best boyfriend a girl could ask for." The words reflected Lisa's human nature and the pure feelings in her heart, but her hands were controlled by the cyber programming as they wrapped around Ianto's neck. 

Ianto's pulled at the metal encased appendages as they squeezed the life out of him, but the grip was too tight to free himself. It seemed that the harder Ianto struggled, the tighter the grip got. Just as he was about to lose consciousness,the wedding that Lisa had mentioned flashed before his eyes, the wedding they had four months ago. Their dream wedding. The last image Ianto saw before everything went black was his and Lisa's first kiss as husband and wife which then morphed into a grotesque image of Jack in a wedding dress, hiked up above his waist as his hand furiously pumped Captain's Little Helper. 


End file.
